1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod antenna mounting mechanism of a radio terminal equipment such as a portable telephone and a cordless telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile communication is gradually increasing in addition to conventional communications between stationary points. The mobile communication is adopted for communication between telephones on moving bodies such as ships, automobiles, aircraft, etc. and stationary telephones such as a general subscriber's telephone and an office telephone. In recent years, with the tendency described above, there have been extensively developed such mobile communications means as portable telephones and cordless telephones.
Radio terminal equipment, for example the aforesaid portable telephones and cordless telephones, are demanded to be made smaller in size, and accordingly it is also demanded to install a telescoping rod antenna. As the rod antenna mounting mechanism of prior art, the following mechanism has been widely known. That is, the rod antenna is secured at its fixing section by means of screws to a printed-circuit board of the radio terminal equipment. The printed-circuit board is also attached by screws to a casing of the radio terminal equipment. A radio circuit and a rod antenna in the casing are electrically connected through a conductor pattern formed on the printed-circuit board and a coaxial cable.
The prior-art rod antenna mounting mechanism described above, however, has the following problem that it requires a large mounting space because of the use of screws for securing the rod antenna, and therefore is not suitable for miniaturization of the equipment. In addition, the mounting mechanism is not easy to replace in the event of antenna trouble. Furthermore, since the rod antenna and the radio circuit inside the casing are connected through the printed-circuit board, the use of a coaxial cable will become necessary, resulting in a complicated structure of the mechanism.